The present invention relates to electronic mobile device holders. More specifically, the present invention provides an electronic mobile device holder that is mountable to a thigh of a user.
People are required to carry around a wide variety of items throughout the day on their person, such as keys, a cell phone, credit cards, and cash. Most of these items are kept in an individual's pocket or a bag. However, carrying around a bag often leaves an individual with only one free hand to perform other tasks. Further, the individual can momentarily set his or her bag aside, wherein the bag can easily be forgotten and left in an area to never be found again.
Alternatively, stuffing these items in a garment pockets can lead the pockets to become very full and uncomfortable. Items may also easily fall out of the pockets because most pockets are not configured to hold and secure a variety of differently shaped objects. Further, many garments do not have pockets, thus creating the need to carry a phone or a wallet by hand. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that can store excess items and take pressure away from the pockets of a person's pants and free up their hands.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to thigh mounted holders. These devices generally relate to leg mounted holder for a cell phone. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to provide pockets configured to receive credit cards, cash, and the like. Further, the devices do not provide an alignment member that indicates the positioning of a designated pocket to a user by touch.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing thigh mounted holders. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.